COREl: ADMINISTRATION AND TRAINING CORE The Administration Core will coordinate the administrative activities of the Center for Neurocognition and Emotion in Schizophrenia. Center policy decisions will be made at monthly Steering Committee meetings, consisting ofthe Principal Investigators of all four Projects and the directors of the six Cores. The Steering Committee meetings will facilitate the overall coordination and interfacing among the Projects and Cores ofthe Center. The excellent collaborative atmosphere among the Investigators in this Center will be useful in stimulating additional translational research;identifying, encouraging, and reinforcing young investigators with potential interests in the translational research domains of this Center;and creating and maintaining collaborative links with investigators outside of UCLA. The Co- Principal Investigators will assist the Principal Investigator in arranging and coordinating training activities for young investigators and trainees. The three co-Principal Investigators in this Center (Drs. Cannon, Green, and Yee-Bradbury) will also assist the Principal Investigator in supervising the maintenance and content of the public website, will arrange for public speaking engagements forthe purposes of dissemination of research findings to clinicians and consumers, will assist in departmental responsibilities, aid in the preparation of IRB correspondence, will help plan for and participate in the Annual Planning and Evaluation retreats, and will help arrange the Research Advisory Board meetings in grant years two and four. The Senior Administrative Analyst will be responsible for organizing, supporting and sustaining administrative, grant management, fiscal, personnel, and purchasing activities ofthe Center, and will assist the Clinical Core Directors in the preparation of IRB materials. The offices ofthe Principal Investigator and Co-Principal Investigators are provided by the Departments of Psychiatry and Psychology.